A Warm Day
by IkuiTenshi
Summary: Sometimes the heat makes you think too much about the small things, and perhaps at the same time, makes you forget the small things. KuroSyao


**Title:** A Warm Day

**Summary:** Sometimes the heat makes you think too much about the small things, and perhaps at the same time, makes you forget the small things. KuroSyao

**Warning:** Unconventional pairing, meaning don't read if you don't like it.

It was hot.

There were plenty of other poetic ways that this world could have been described, from looking upon the scorched earth cracked and dry to feeling the thick moist air with a grossly suffocating quality.

But for Kurogane, he preferred the much more concise choice of descriptions.

Perhaps it was because his head was boiling that he desired to not think beyond simplistic terms, or perhaps it was because the heat has caused his thoughts to no longer become more than a light headed afterthought. Either way, he just wanted to leave.

However, that was not an option as their daily life would dictate. Once again in an alarming shine of light and formation of smoke they had come upon this world called "Glacier." The irony of it all was not something the brooding warrior wished to discuss.

Moving on, it was the same as usual, the damned white rabbit creature was not sure if there was a presence of a feather causing their group of five to meet new people, leech off the resources of those they befriended and to give slight thanks by performing menial tasks.

As for those menial tasks, on their third day here Kurogane had been asked to paint a fence. A pathetically stupid job in his opinion, but one that meant a lot if he wanted to receive the food he was given with honour. As per usual, he had been assigned a helper and this time it was the boy.

Kurogane paused, taking time to rub the sweat off his brow with a gloved hand. He then motioned to stretch his unclothed limbs, looking up to the sky for just a moment. The boy that he spoke of course was the one that had changed, the one with a nearly constant darkening gaze, little words and a smoldering heart.

Admittedly, working with the boy had only made this already exhausting day seem much heavier. Not that working with the princess or the dimwitted magician would have been much better. Kurogane sighed, lifting the brush from the bucket again, splattering its white contents against the wood surface before him.

He was never one for all out cheerfulness but their situation nowadays was horrendously dark. The usually positive princess never smiled, the deceitful mage choose to perfect his mask of protection and the boy was no better than them.

The brush strokes halted, and the raven-haired man froze realizing his mistake. He was judging too harshly upon his former student. Unlike the blonde magician who would constantly avert his sight or the emerald-eyed damsel who would speak so little that her voice could be forgotten, the boy at the very least had his own courageous moments.

Despite all of the hardships and being rather introverted, the boy still had the ability to look up, to pierce with his dark amber eyes and to part his lips, allowing the most daring of declarations to be made. This kid, young in age yet growing in experience could be called nothing less than impressive. In some sense, to see such vitality in a youth was exhilarating.

"Kurogane-san?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Kurogane looked to his left, spotting the very subject he had been forming an opinion of. The boy was just as he had expressed; eyes dark but looking forward with a tight lipped expression.

Looking about, his scarlet eyes also took the time to note that he was not the only one drowning in this heat for the boy's wet brown tresses had settled on his forehead and his soaked shirt clung to his lithe body, as if unable to take the humid air as well.

But what caught the attention of his crimson eyes was the item that the boy held, white and creamy, obviously losing a battle to the sun as its once solid form melted away. If anything, this popular item called ice-cream was the only thing that made this country have a connection to its name.

"Kurogane-san," the boy spoke again, his voice dry and soft, "Would you like to take a break?"

The dark-haired soldier nearly wanted to scoff, hearing the question directed at him with such an indifferent tone.

"No thanks kid, I still have work to do."

And indeed, Kurogane began to paint the board before him, although to be quite honest he was uncertain if he had already painted it once or twice already. However, his concentration proved to be poor as the boy's unmoving presence irked him.

"You are free to eat the ice-cream kid, don't waste it."

The response was slow to come but finally an answer came.

"Okay."

So the current situation had been set, as Kurogane tirelessly painted away, while the young man stood at his side, licking the creamy mixture inside the cone held in his hand. The licks came in moderated intervals, slow, long and impossibly accurate. It was the same amount of ice-cream each time, a pause every four mouthfuls to lick his moist lips, and a foolishly hidden delighted expression over the sweet treat.

Kurogane flushed red. What the hell was he thinking? He had a fence to paint!

"Ngh!"

With a slight aversion of his fixation on the fence, Kurogane watched as the kid flinched, cold cream dripping down the heated skin of his fingers. A shocking sensation if nothing more but for some reason, this little thing alone was just enough to pull the trigger.

Amber eyes widened, and a slight gasp was made as the young man felt his waist being grasped and pulled forward. Soon the surprise would catch up with him, causing the cone to fall from the boy's left hand, forgotten and discarded upon the dirt floor.

A heated tongue immediately invaded the space of the empty digits, lapping up every little bit of the sweet white substance in its path. However that alone was not enough, as the mouth traveled from one finger to the next, surrounding each digit, sucking the soft skin of whatever remnants of sweetness it still held.

The boy could only be left flushed, shuddering as he leaned over the well-built man in front of him, leaving his breaths to come in short shallow pants.

"Ku… Ku-Kurogane-san…"

As fast as it came, it left just as quickly. Kurogane reverted to his position hunched beside the fence, a hand over his mouth expressing his utter disbelief and embarrassment. He couldn't do it; he could not look face to face with the amber eyes of the young man beside him.

The moment of silence that progressed between them nearly left Kurogane wanting to run away, and he would have, if only his stubborn pride as a man would let him. Instead he stared at the white surface of the wood before him, frustrated at himself. If only it was not for this damned heat...

A hand touched his shoulder and Kurogane in ignorance of his predicament responded as he normally would, looking in the direction of the given contact.

It took his mind to register but an appropriate response came as his eyes widened, not due to fright or happiness but due to shock. The young man stood over him, face shadowed by the brilliance of the sun behind him. Yet Kurogane could see it, he could see that small smile that traced the soft lips of usually melancholic boy

Syaoran took a breath and stepped back, looking to the sky, face no longer visible to the man's eyes beside him.

"Its hot today, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:** I am really sorry, I haven't read Tsubasa or written fanfiction for a long time now so if the characters are OOC I must must apologize. Also this was for an lj anon meme (not so anon anymore) with the prompt being "ice-cream." I utterly failed no? XP


End file.
